lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 019: Professor Griffin vs. Ashmouth
Turn 1: Professor Griffin * Special Summons "Pokémon - Charmander #3" from his hand, as he controls no monsters. (1400/200). * Since "Charmander #3" is Special Summoned, he can add "Pokémon - Charmeleon" from his Deck to his hand. * Tributes "Charmander #3" to Tribute Summon "Pokémon - Charmeleon" (2200/200). * Since "Charmeleon" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing "Charmander", he can Special Summon another "Charmander #3" from his Deck. (1400/200), but its effects are negated, also it cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a FIRE monster. * Activates "Sitrus Berry" from his hand, gaining 500 LP for each "Pokémon" monster he controls. He currently controls 2 (Professor Griffin: 4000 -> 5000). * Tunes "Charmander" with "Charmeleon" to Synchro Summon "Pokémon - Charizard EX" (2700/200). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Roberta * Draws. * Normal Summons "Ashmouth Sentry" (800/200). * Since she Normal Summons an "Ashmouth" monster, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Molten Sentinel" (1500/200). * Tunes her "Sentry" and "Ashmouth Serpent" from her hand (by the effect of "Sentry") with the non-Tuner (treated as non-Tuner by its effect) "Molten Sentinel" to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Flame Charioteer" (2000/200). * Since "Molten Sentinel" is sent from the field to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, she returns "Sentry" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Uses the effect of "Flame Charioteer", banishing "Molten Sentinel" from her Graveyard to destroy "Charizard EX" and "Flame Charioteer" will add the destroyed monster's ATK to itself, but Professor Griffin activates his Set "Radio Tower", negate the effect of "Flame Charioteer" (as it targeted a "Pokémon" monster) and banishing it. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Professor Griffin * Draws. * Activates "Prominence Guidance" from his hand, Special Summoning "Pokémon - Charizard" from his Deck. (2700/200). * "Charizard" attacks directly, but Roberta activates the effect of "Ashmouth Guardian" from her hand, discarding it and Special Summoning "Ashmouth Blaze Sorceress" from her Deck (1800/200) to negate the attack and end Professor Griffin's Battle Phase. * Activates the effect of "Charizard EX", discarding 1 card ("Pokémon - Vulpix") to destroy Roberta's Set card ("Ashmouth Molten Defenses") and inflicting 500 damage to Roberta (Roberta: 4000 -> 3500). * Activates the effect of "Charizard", banishing "Vulpix" (a FIRE monster with 200 DEF from his Graveyard) to destroy "Blaze Sorceress" and inflicting 1000 damage to Roberta (Roberta: 3500 -> 2500). * Since "Blaze Sorceress" is destroyed, she can Special Summon "Ashmouth Pyre Jaws" from her hand (1300/200). * Since "Pyre Jaws" is Summoned, she can add "Guardian" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Overlays his "Charizard" and "Charizard EX" to Xyz Summon "Pokémon - Entei ☆" (3000/2000). * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Roberta * Draws. * Normal Summons "Ashmouth Sentry" (800/200). * Uses "Sentry" and "Guardian" (from her hand, due to "Sentry"'s effect) and "Pyre Jaws" (as a non-Tuner monster) to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Immolation Guardian" (2900/200). * Uses the effect of "Immolation Guardian", discarding 1 card ("Ashmouth Volcano") to destroy Professor Griffin's "Entei ☆" and inflicting 1000 damage to him (Professor Griffin: 4000 -> 3000). * "Immolation Guardian" attacks directly (Professor Griffin: 3000 -> 100). * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Professor Griffin * Draws. * Activates " " from his hand, Special Summoning "Entei ☆" from his Graveyard. (3000/2000). * Activates " " from his hand, attaching it to "Entei ☆", as it currently had no Xyz Materials. * "Entei ☆" attacks "Immolation Guardian" (Roberta: 2500 -> 2400). * Since "Entei ☆" destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he detaches 1 Xyz Material from itself to inflict damage to Roberta equal to the original ATK of "Immolation Guardian", and banishing it. (Roberta: 2400 -> 0). Professor Griffin wins. Category:Blog posts